homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ty-Raffy Relationship
The Ty-Raffy Relationship was a friend and minor romantic relationship between Ty Anderson and Raffy Morrison. They met at the house of John Palmer and Marilyn Chambers's house, where Raffy lives and when Ty arrives to live with them. The two didn't get along at first when Ty was rude towards John and Marilyn. After a few fights, Ty and Raffy bond and start a friendly relationship. They start to smitten with each other after Ty defends Raffy from bullies at school. They later start to have feelings for each other and eventally had their first kiss from each other. They later start a relationship in secret. But their relationship quickly ended when Ty reveals to be gay, leaving Raffy heartbroken. Storylines When Ty first arrived to Summer Bay first stood at John and Marilyn's house, Raffy greets him. However Ty became rude and Raffy hates his behaviour and they argues. They later argued again at the Diner. They soon argue again, but Ty went too far as he told her that John and Marilyn will never love her like their own, she slaps him, which everyone saw. Raffy later apologise and asked him if they can have a fresh start. They bond and start talking about their families and Raffy asked him to stay and he accepts. Ty later defends Raffy when another student bumps into her on purpose. Ty and Raffy began to smitten each other. A week later, Raffy and Ty gets into an arguement again when Ty refuses to let Raffy listen to his music. The next day, Raffy and Ty made peace as Raffy gets that Ty's music is personal. After a hang out with Ryder, Ty allows Raffy to listen to his music and Raffy tells him that it's amazing. As Raffy listens to his second song with her eyes closed, Ty leans in and kisses her and she kisses him back, until John and Raffy's brother, Justin Morgan walks in on them. An angry Justin takes Raffy back to his home and Ty blames himself for getting Raffy into trouble. Ty was upset when Marilyn told him that Justin isn’t allowing Raffy to move back with him. That night, Raffy texts Ty to meet her at the beach and as they meet, they both apologise to each other before Raffy kisses him. Raffy returns to John and Marilyn the next day and she and Ty were given some house rules by John and Marilyn. They continue to spend time together and while spending time alone behind a boat, Raffy asked him if she’s his girlfriend and he says yes only if she wants him and she says yes and they start relationship. Raffy started to become clingy around Ty by touching his thigh, holding his hand and kissing him making him uncomfortable. When Raffy wore a dress to impress him, but Ty wasn't paying any attention and Raffy assumes Ty has lose interest in her. Raffy stops Ty from fighting Ryder when she witness them. When Ty runs away, Raffy became worried and search for him, she was shocked when Ty injured himself. Raffy shockingly finds out that Ty is gay and confronts him at the hospital asking him why he kissed her and became her boyfriend in the first place. Raffy and Ty breaks up and Raffy became heartbroken, and was angry at John, Marilyn and Ryder (who already knew about Ty's sexuality) for not telling her. Gallery IMG 8138.JPG|Ty and Raffy kissing Trivia * They're both each other's first kiss. * They’re both the same age. * They’re each other’s first boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Relationships